Himawari Uzumaki
Himawari Uzumaki '(うずまきヒマワリ, ''Uzumaki Himawari) is a young citizen of Konohagakure, a member of the Uzumaki clan, and a direct descendant of the Hyūga clan. Background Himawari is the second and youngest child of Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki. On the day that Naruto was to be inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage, Himawari wanted to bring her panda toy to the ceremony, but Boruto, fearing that he would end up carrying it, tried to take it away from her. When the toy's head was ripped off in the ensuing tug-of-war, Himawari awakened her Byakugan and attacked Boruto in her anger, despite his vehement apologies. Naruto, sensing her killing intent, arrived and shielded Boruto, though he was knocked out in the process. Fearful of what an attack that could defeat his father would do to him, Boruto tried to run away from Himawari, but she already located her brother hiding in a closet. Personality Himawari is a cheerful, considerate, and kindhearted individual. She is shown to adore her family, excited to see when her father comes home, hopes to make her late cousin Neji happy by bringing him flowers to his grave, and enjoys visiting her maternal family whenever possible, as it is revealed Himawari is close with her aunt and grandfather from her mother's side. She also seems to care especially about her older brother and vice-versa, to which she is always hopes to play with him whenever possible. Himawari has a very close attachment to her parents, as she refers to them as "Mama" and "Papa". When Hinata was injured during Momoshiki and Kinshiki Otsutuski's attack, Himawari stayed by her mother's bedside as she was healed by Sakura, worriedly watching over her and holding her hand. In contrast to her brother, Himawari is very mature despite her age, helping her mother with chores. She also takes after her paternal grandfather being patient, supportive, and understanding of her often-absent father and his Hokage duties, but yearns for him to be home sometimes. However, Himawari is not without temper; she can become very confrontational when provoked. Showing a strong attachment to her favorite plush, she quickly showed an intimidating side which is as enough to make her brother run away and hide from her and also cause her father and Kurama to be terrified of her. Appearance Himawari at age three.png|Himawari at age three. Himawari's_Appaerance_Boruto_the_Movie.png|Himawari in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Himawari bears a striking resemblance to her mother, having her dark-blue hair that she wears with straight bangs and a hime-cut. Like her brother, her hair flares out on the sides and back, and she has an ahoge (アホ毛, Literally meaning: foolish hair) on the top of her head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. She also inherited her father's blue eyes, whisker markings on each cheek, unruly hair, face shape, and mouth. As a toddler, Himawari wore a pink sweater, a three-layered white flutter skirt, black pants, and a pair of flat pink sandals, with a light green twin bead hairband on her ahoge. While visiting Neji's grave, she wore a collared, long-sleeved yellow shirt with an orange cross-hatch pattern that resembled a sunflower, red pumpkin shorts, and yellow shinobi sandals. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, she wears a light yellow long-sleeved hooded-sweater with a blue shirt underneath that has a petal-like pattern, and a two-layered pink flutter skirt. She also wears long, black open-toed stockings and fuchsia shinobi sandals. Abilities Despite her lack of training as a kunoichi, Himawari has shown considerable potential, being able to terrify her prodigious older brother when angry, and knock out her father with a single blow when she was a toddler. Dōjutsu Himawari dojustsu is a special type of dojustsu passed down from the Hyuga Clan.When Himawari and Boruto was fighting she was mad beca Byakugan Stemming from her Hyuga heritage, Himawari subconsciously awakened the Byakugan at age three in anger after her favorite toy was torn by Boruto. In the anime, her grandfather, Hiashi, openly expressed how impressive it was for her to awaken it at such a young age. When activated, her normally blue eyes take on the white and featureless appearance characteristic of the Byakugan. With it, she possesses a near 360 degrees field of x-ray vision (except for a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), see through solid surfaces, and can even clearly perceive the chakra pathway system. Despite no prior training for it, she was able to quickly adjust to its powers as well as make effective use of them. Taijutsu Himawari can subconsciously make use of the Gentle Fist taijutsu. This allows her to surgically inject chakra into an opponent's tenketsu through her various strikes to internally damage her target or manipulate their chakra pathway system with just minimal contact. When using this in unison with her Byakugan, according to Hinata's assessment, a single strike from her was precise and strong enough to leave a person unconscious for an entire day, and in the anime was able to knock out a tailed beast as well. Himawari also showed deceptive strength and speed, able to knock Boruto out of a room. New Era Academy Arc In the anime, on the day before the entrance ceremony for Boruto to attend the Academy, Hinata begins telling her children again about how her time in the Academy with Naruto was. While Himawari enjoyed the story, Boruto show no interest as he already heard the story before. Later, when Boruto returned home after Metal Lee had acted unusually violently, which only Boruto could see why, as Himawari asked him to play with her. As he politely declined as he had homework, remembering Himawari's Byakugan, Boruto asked Hinata about the dōjutsu, hoping to figure out more about what has been happening with him. Soon afterwards, Naruto returned home, too tired from work to join his family for dinner, much to Himawari's disappointment. Later, as Boruto began acting weird, portraying himself like a flashy movie hero, Himawari grew concerned for her brother. Once her family confronted him about this, he said he finally awakened his Byakugan, shocking everyone. As Naruto remembered how Himawari was able to manifest her Byakugan with no prior training, he considered it possible, deciding to take both his kids to Hiashi Hyūga for better answers. Upon arriving at their grandfather's home, the aging Hyūga head quickly began doting over his grandkids, which Himawari quickly returned the similar feelings. Himawari then began to play with her aunt Hanabi while Hiashi talked with Boruto. After discussing Boruto's allegation of manifesting his Byakugan, it was decided to test the theory with a duel against Hanabi. Himawari watched in dismay at Boruto was soundly defeated by their aunt, which left everyone to conclude that Boruto did not gain the Byakugan. Afterwards, it was decided for Himawari and her family to spend the night over in the Hyūga house. The following day, after Boruto came to terms with not having the Byakugan, he reverted to his normal personality, shocking Himawari again. Later, Himawari helped her mother make a big feast to welcome Boruto's friend and classmate Mitsuki. Much to her joy, Naruto was also joining them for dinner as he finished work early. Himawari runs towards her father and embraces him as she blissfully talks about how she helped Hinata make dinner and then sits with her family at the dining table. However, as dinner was about to begin, learning from one of his dispersed clones, Naruto left to investigate a strange release of chakra spreading throughout the village, leaving both Boruto and Himawari disappointed. Despite this, Himawari seemed to understand along with her mother while Boruto showed great displeasure with Naruto. Some time later, Himawari became sick due to a fever. As Boruto was watching over her while Hinata went to pickup her medicine, Naruto arrived home worried about her, making Himawari extremely happy. On the day of the Kage Summit, Himawari accompanied her mother in visiting Neji's grave. When she asked her mother if he would like the sunflowers she brought for him, Hinata assured her that he would, because they were the same as her name. She then cheerfully said that she wanted to visit the memorial site again with her brother. School Trip Arc As Boruto was getting ready to go on a field trip to Kirigakure, Himawari saw him off, asking him to bring back a souvenir, which he promised to do. When he returned however, having been caught up in stopping a would-be coup d'état, he forgot his promise completely, leaving Himawari sad. As Himawari became very withdrawn, Hinata finally broke her silence and reminded Boruto of his promise. Ashamed of this, Boruto insisted that he had to get the present from one of his friends, much to her joy. He later returned with a Kiri box of sweets, but having got in contact with his friend Kagura Karatachi, who apologised for his own actions, encouraged Boruto to come clean. He then gave Himawari both the box and an apology, admitting to his mistakes, which Himawari happily accepted. Versus Momoshiki Arc On the day of her birthday, Himawari and her mother were cleaning in Naruto's study when she found her father's old tattered jacket and showed it to her mother, making her smile. Later on, they met up with Boruto and his teammates in the village and Himawari excitedly told him that they had to hurry home for her birthday. On the night, Naruto was unable to make it home to celebrate and sent a shadow clone instead, which ended up disappearing and dropping her birthday cake. This angered Boruto, who had already warned Naruto to not miss the event, although Himawari was less upset than her brother. When Boruto came home, after successfully passing the second round of the Chūnin Exams, Himawari excitedly congratulated him. She later attended the last round of the Chūnin Exams with her mother to watch Boruto's fight with Shikadai. She cheered for him when Boruto won the fight, but he ended up being disqualified for cheating. Himawari asked her mother if Boruto did something bad, but Hinata remained silent and just hugged her without actually answering. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki suddenly appeared and attacked the arena, she fled with her mother. After the attack, when Hinata was injured while trying to protect Naruto, Himawari anxiously stood by her mother's bedside, holding her hand as she was healed by Sakura Uchiha. After the battle, Himawari had breakfast with her family. As her father and brother prepared to leave for the day, she told her father not to forget his lunch and gave it to him before she and her mother saw them off at the front door. Trivia * The name "'''Himawari" (向日葵')' means "sunflower". When reversed, the first two kanji spell "Hyūga" (日向), which can also be read "Hinata", making her being name after her mother and the Hyuga clan. Since her mother's last name mean "towards the sun", while her mother's name mean "a place in the sun". * Himawari and Boruto were the only known descendants of the Hyūga clan who initially did not possess the Byakugan. However, according to Masashi Kishimoto, he intended to give them the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700. This was corrected in the Zai no Sho one-shot where Himawari awakened her Byakugan. Quotes * (To Boruto) "Big brother~… Are you playing hide and seek with me~? Are you here…? Hehehehehe." * (To her mother) "Next time maybe we can come together with big brother!" __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Female